


A Chance At Love

by flickawhip



Category: Stranger Than Fiction (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen seeks out Ana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance At Love

Karen had never really planned to find the bakery run by Ana Pascal, all the same she had found her. She had simply been looking for a place to eat, a place to rest.   
Ana, who seemed plenty sweet but a little shy, probably from what had happened with Harold, had welcomed her. Karen had smiled, finding Ana had happened by chance, but she liked this girl. She could see why Harold had loved her. She was a kind woman, with a good heart. Ana had come to settle beside her. The café and bakery, which she ran mostly as a bakery but had allowed herself to have a small café attached, was technically closed. Ana still didn't want to throw her out. 

Ana had said nothing, reaching to cover Karen's hand with her own as Karen's hand began to shake a little. She had seen the sadness in Karen's eyes and she smiled softly, leaning to kiss the other woman. She believed in taking chances. Karen walking through her door was a chance she could not turn down. She wanted this woman, wanted her twice as much as she had ever wanted Harold. Karen had followed her up the stairs and the two curled onto the bed together, Ana taking her chance to kiss, caress and soothe Karen.   
Karen was soon shivering beneath her and Ana smiled. 

"Welcome home."


End file.
